Piknik
by Violet's Eyes
Summary: Lanjutan dari Be Mine/Piknik di tengah musim gugur sangatlah nikmat, apalagi bersama orang terkasih. Namun yang mengganjal hanyalah tempatnya, taman di sekitar hutan. Akankah Kardia menyadari bahaya yang mengintai?/For IFA 2016


**Piknik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Tenshirogi**

 **Genre** : Family, Humor, Romance

 **Warning** : OOC, Sho-ai, garing, typo bertebaran, dll

 **Sekuel** dari Be Mine

.

.

.

.

"KARDIAAAA!"

Lengkingan suara Milo menggema sepanjang lorong kuil Scorpio, ditambah gedoran pintu yang amat keras sukses membuat pemuda yang sedang tidur dengan pulas terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa pusing, akibat teriakan membahana _plus_ gedoran pintu yang dilakukan bocah belia tersebut.

Dengan kesal Kardia bangun dari tidur siangnya dan membuka pintu yang menjadi korban anak didiknya kali ini. Kardia langsung berhadapan dengan bocah pirang yang merupakan _copy_ -an dari dirinya versi mini.

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu apa klo aku sedang tidur heh?" Tanya Kardia ketus, kesal tidur siangnya diganggu.

"Hehehe… maaf, tapi aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan keluar!" kalajengking mini itu langsung mengutarakan keinginan nya.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Jika kau ingin jalan-jalan ya tinggal jalan saja! Kenapa harus menggangu ku?" Tanya Kardia diringi sedikit bentakan kepada muridnya itu.

"Tapi.. aku ingin pergi bersama mu."

"Hahh? Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi tau! Sana pergi saja dengan teman-teman mu yang lain!"

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar dengan _sensei_ masing-masing, kecuali Camus dan Shaka sih."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau ajak Camus?"

"Camus sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Dia dan Degel sedang membaca buku yang baru dibeli kemarin."

Ah benar juga, kekasihnya baru saja membelikan buku yang cukup banyak untuk anak didiknya, setelah Camus berhasil menguasai _Diamond Dust_ dan pasti ke dua Aquarius itu tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun, itu juga berlaku baginya dan Milo.

"Shaka?"

"Kayak kau tidak kenal dia saja, pasti dia sekarang sedang meditasi bareng sama Asmita. Dia kan udah kayak duplikatnya Asmita"

Kardia lalu mengela napas dan menatap bocah pirang yang memiliki tinggi hanya sebatas pahanya saja. Milo menatap ia dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Dan berhasil! Kardia akhirnya luluh juga.

"Hahh… baiklah, baiklah, kau menang. Tunggu lah aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu." Kardia lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera bersiap-siap menemani muridnya berjalan-jalan. Sementara Milo melompat-lompat senang dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bisa bersantai disiang hari ini.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Kita mau kemana Kar?" Tanya Milo begitu ia dan gurunya itu berjalan santai menuruni tangga yang ada di bawah kuil Aries.

Kardia hanya mengangkat bahunya, " kan kau yang mengajak ku pergi, jadi harusnya kau yang tau tujuan kita." Milo terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan mentornya itu dan berpikir tempat yang bagus untuk didatangi oleh mereka berdua.

"Kita jalan saja dulu, paling nanti ketemu tempat yang bagus." Ucap Kardia setelah melihat Milo yang terlalu lama berpikir, sementara bocah hyperactive itu hanya menganggukan kepala dengan senang.

Suara canda tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Kedua pasang guru dan murid itu berjalan tak tentu arah, tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah memasuki kawasan hutan.

"Etto… Kar, kayak kita kesasar deh." Ucap Milo setelah menyadari rute perjalan mereka berubah dari awalnya dipenuhi pemandangan rumah berganti menjadi pepohonan. Kardia lalu melihat sekitarnya, ia juga baru menyadari jika mereka telah memasuki kawasan hutan. Kardia langsung memasang postur siaga, mengingat hutan ini amatlah asing baginya.

"Milo jangan menjauh dari ku! Aku takut jika ada _Specter_ liar disekitar sini." Ujar Kardia, memang belakangan ini beredar berita bahwa ada yang melihat bebepara _Specter_ liar yang memasuki kawasan hutan, entah hutan yang berada dimana. Kardia takut jika hutan itu adalah hutan yang kini ia dan Milo datangi. _Specter_ liar adalah para bawahan Hades yang memberontak, karena tidak setuju jika mereka berdamai dengan para _Saint._

Sementara Milo hanya menurut, ia kemudian memegang tangan kanan Kardia. Kardia lalu membawa Milo –mencoba- menjauhi hutan tersebut. Setelah melewati hutan tersebut, mereka melihat sebuah lapangan yang di penuhi dengan berbagai bunga. Karenanya lapangan tersebut mirip dengan sebuah taman.

Kardia dan Milo terperangah melihat lapangan –taman- itu, lalu mereka mengelilingi taman tersebut.

"Hei, Kar, kenapa ada taman disini?" Milo benar-benar keheranan, pasalnya taman tersebut sangatlah indah. Bunga-bunga yang ada tertata dengan rapih dan Milo yakin jika dilihat dari udara kumpulan bunga tersebut pasti membentuk sebuah formasi –yang Milo sendiri tidak mengetahui formasi apa-

Tidak hanya itu saja, di tengah-tengah taman terdapat sebuah kolam yang tidak begitu besar. Di tengah kolam tersebut patung Athena yang sedang membawa tongkatnya berdiri kokoh, walaupun banyak sulur liar yang mengelilingi nya. Tapi hal tersebut tidaklah mengurangi keindahan kolam juga patung tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja ini dahulunya salah satu taman milik Sanctuary, tapi entah karena sebab apa taman ini terlupakan. Huh siapa yang peduli, tapi harus kuakui bahwa taman ini sangatlah indah."

Milo menganggukan kepalanya, bahkan taman – taman yang ada disekitar Sanctury saja kalah indahnya dengan taman ini.

"Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa taman ini begitu terawat? Padahal taman ini jauh dari kawasan penduduk dan berada di dekat kawasan hutan, harusnya banyak binatang disini yang mungkin sedang bermain dengan bunga – bunga itu." Kardia bertanya kepada Milo, yang dibalas gelengan oleh yang bersangkutan, pertanda bahwa Milo tidak mengetahui apa penyebanya.

Hening cukup lama menghiasi suasana sepasang guru dan murid tersebut, mereka asik menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka. Kardia memilih duduk di dekat kolam sambil mengawasi Milo yang sedang berlarian melihat bunga-bunga yang ada dengan begitu semangat.

Bocah itu melihat bunga yang ada didepannya sekumpulan bunga matahari nampak begitu rapih berjajar, Scorpio mini itu lantas melihat rambutnya yang sedikit menghalangi pandangan, warna rambutnya sama persis dengan warna bunga yang sedang diamatinya.

Lalu berlarian ke sisi kiri dari bunga tersebut dan melihat bunga yang bernama _Iris Blue_. Seperti namanya bunga ini mempunyai kelopak berwarna biru.

Milo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kardia yang sedang menguap lebar, kemudian pandangannya kembali ke bunga. Berpikir bahwa bunga tersebut mempunyai kesamaan dengan sang guru, sama-sama berwarna biru. Tapi Milo tau jika bunga ini mempunyai makna, namun ia lupa apa makna dari _Iris Blue_.

Berlari kembali tak tentu arah dan kini ia menemukan bunga Carnation merah. Merah… sama seperti rambut sahabat juga orang yang diam-diam ia suka (ups), entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja ingin memberikan bunga dihadapannya ini untuk penerus cloth Aquarius itu. Dan berharap bahwa si penerus cloth pembawa air itu menerimanya –maksudnya bunganya-.

Mengenyahkan pikirannya dan berlari lagi, kali ini ia mengamati mawar berwarna hijau yang berada di samping kanan anyelir tadi.

Saat Milo mengamati bunga dengan warna yang langka itu ia merasakan ketenangan dihatinya. Tenang, sama seperti Degel. Selalu bisa tenang disetiap keadaan dan juga membuat _orang lain_ disekitarnya ikut merasa tenang.

Puas mengamati bunga yang menarik perhatian, Milo kembali berlari menuju Kardia. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya hingga ia sangat ingin bertanya kepada mentornya itu.

"Hei, Kar, kapan kau menikah dengan Degel?" Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Milo dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah ia sedang menawarkan makan pada Kardia. Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Kardia tersedak air liur nya sendiri.

Kardia lantas mendelik sebal ke Milo, membuat yang didelik merinding takut. "Ke-Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Salah bicara ya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, habis kemarin kalian romantis sekali sih." Milo langsung menutup mulutnya yang sudah salah bicara. _'Matilah aku! Sialan kenapa harus keceplosan didepan Kardia sih?!'_ Batinnya berteriak merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Jika tadi Kardia mendelik, maka sekarang ia sudah melotot garang kearah _copy_ -an nya itu. "Apa maksud mu, hah?!"

"Ti-Tidak kok. Bukan apa-apa, ma-maksud ku kalian romantic sekali ketika ingin pergi kencan kemarin." Untungnya ia mempunyai alasan logis.

' _Semoga dia percaya, demi Athena! Aku masih belum mau mati sekarang. Aku belum ngedapetin Camus (?).'_ Pikiran nyeleneh hinggap di otak kerdil Milo. Astaga nak kau masih sempat-sempatnya mikir seperti itu? -_-

Tatapan Kardia berubah, ia menyelidiki wajah muridnya. Jelas sekali jika muridnya itu sedang gugup, seperti mencoba menutupi sesuatu. Tapi karena Kardia sedang malas berdebat maka dirinya mengIya kan saja alasan muridnya itu.

"Aku sih pengennya bulan depan, tapi Degel tidak mau buru-buru. Dia bilang empat bulan saja lagi, biar persiapannya makin matang. Aku ikutin aja, toh yang penting Degel sudah siap. Aku tidak masalah jika harus menggundur hingga tahun depan sampai Degel siap."

"Kau… sangat mencintai Degel ya?" Pertanyaan lirih Milo dibalas kekehan Kardia. Pemuda maniak apel itu tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambut muridnya, membuat rambut tersebut makin berantakan. Tapi Milo tidak keberatan, ia menyukai ketika Kardia melakukan hal tersebut. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Tentu saja bocah! Akan aku lakukan apa pun asalkan Degel bahagia, terdengar maso mungkin. Tapi itulah cara ku mencintai orang yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjaga, merawat, dan mencintai diriku dengan tulus." Milo tidak pernah melihat Kardia mengucapkan sesuatu setulus ini, bahkan matanya berkilat lembut, menyakinkan si Scorpio mini bahwa sang guru memang sangat mencintai Gold Saint Aquarius itu sepenuh hati.

Lama mereka mengelilingi taman tersebut, sampai akhirnya Milo mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Kar, gimana klo kita ajak Camus dan Degel piknik ke taman ini? Kan jarang – jarang kita keluar bersama, apalagi kau dan Degel semakin sibuk dengan misi."

Kardia sedikit menaikan alisnya, tumben – tumbenan si kecil satu ini meminta hal yang tidak aneh. Biasanya ia akan meminta sesuatu yang mustahil, pernah dulu ia meminta Kardia untuk membuat rasi Scorpio menjadi dekat dan mudah untuk digapai tangan mungilnya. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Kardia langsung menjitak kepala kuning si kecil dan mengomelinya panjang lebar tentang betapa gilanya permintaan itu.

"Hmm… benar juga katamu, baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pulang dan menemui Aquarius tercinta kita." Ajak Kardia, sedangkan Milo hanya menganggukan kepala dengan semangat.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Suasana sore di kuil kesebelas itu sangat sunyi karena kedua penghuni kuil tersebut sedang fokus membaca buku, bahkan di tengah – tengah mereka ada tumpukan buku setinggi 2 meter, dan tebal setiap bukunya adalah 50 centimeter. Suasana tersebut terus berlangsung sampai…

"DEGELLL!"

"CAMUSSS!"

 _BRUAKHH!_

Dua Scorpio datang sambil menubruk tubuh kedua Aquarius tersebut, menyebabkan mereka terjungkal bersamaan dengan pelaku penubrukan.

"Kardia! Apa – apaan kamu? Main tabrak saja, dan lepaskan saya!" Ujar penghuni berusia paling tua di kuil kesebelas itu. Ia meronta minta dilepaskan dari pelukan maut Kardia. Sementara penghuni yang satu lagi juga sibuk mendorong teman pirangnya untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Setelah mereka berhasil bangkit kembali, kedua korban langsung mengelus punggung masing – masing, yang menghantam lantai marmer tersebut.

Kemudian mereka mendelik ke tersangka yang kini hanya tertawa tanpa dosa, sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Jika kalian kesini untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak penting lebih baik segera keluar." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang nan lurus berwarna hijau toska dengan dingin.

"Ihhh… kamu kok galak banget sih? Aku dan Milo kan hanya kangen sama kalian gara – gara kalian ngurung diri mulu di kuil cuma buat baca buku. Masa ngejenguk tunangan sendiri gak boleh?" Ucapan ngelantur dengan nada menggoda Kardia justru membuat Degel semakin jengkel _plus_ malu, urat – urat kekesalan sudah eksis di pelipisnya. Sungguh dirinya sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni uhuktunangannyauhuk saat ini. Sebelum sang calon istri (ahem!) ralat calon suaminya itu membekukan dirinya Kardia buru – buru menambahi.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk ngajak kalian piknik, kalian mau? Aku dan Milo baru saja menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk acara tersebut." Kardia menatap Degel yang juga balas menatapnya, untunglah kini sang ksatria es tersebut sudah tidak menampakan wajah kesalnya lagi.

"Piknik?"

"Iya!"

"Sekarang?"

"Yup!"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan Kardia? Kami tidak ingin diganggu hari ini." Ucap Degel dengan sabar, berharap Sang Scorpio yang keras kepala itu mau mengerti. Sementara yang disebut namanya hanya cemberut saja.

"Oh ayolah… apa kalian tidak bosan membaca saja seharian tanpa melakukan hal yang lain? Aku takut kau lama-lama berubah menjadi lumut. (Kardia mengacuhkan sepenuh hati tatapan dingin nan menusuk dari Degel.) Lagipula apa salahnya sih keluar dari kuil barang sehari saja, Gel? Kasian anak didik mu juga kekurangan sinar matahari. Ntar si Camus juga jadi lumut warna merah (?) lagi."

Kardia sukses membuat Camus mendelik sebal kearahnya, ia sendiri tidak takut dengan tatapan bocah satu itu. Malah yang ada tatapannya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin imut daripada menyeramkan. Pantas saja Aquarius mini ini menarik perhatian banyak orang, walaupun ekspresinya kelewat dingin sama seperti gurunya. Tapi Camus mempunyai bentuk muka yang cenderung manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, apalagi ditambah rambutnya yang berwarna merah –atau cenderung pink- (Oke itu out topic).

Degel menghela napas lelah, sungguh jika sudah berhadapan dengan penjaga kuil kedelapan itu topeng dinginnya hilang entah kemana. Namun disatu sisi Degel juga merasa beruntung dan berterima kasih kepada Kardia, karena dirinya lah ia tidak benar-benar menjadi manusia es. Karena Kardia juga ia dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat setelah membeku sekian lama.

Menatap ke Scorpio dewasa yang kini menatapnya penuh harap, Degel jadi tidak punya pilihan lain. Sepertinya sang murid juga sudah mulai luluh dengan tatapan Scorpio mini dihadapannya. Heran, apa Aquarius selalu luluh terhadap Scorpio..?

"Hahhh… baiklah, tapi untuk kali ini saja. Besok jangan ganggu kami seharian!"

"YESSS! TERIMA KASIH DEGEL!" Kedua penghuni kuil kedelapan itu tampak sangat senang sekali, bahkan Kardia sampai memeluk Degel kembali. Sebenarnnya Milo juga ingin memeluk Camus, namun berhubung yang ingin dipeluk tiba-tiba menghindar, walhasil ia jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya terbentur sofa. Milo meringis pelan, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Sementara sang pelaku hanya menyinggungkan senyum tipis karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Kardia! Lepaskan aku, atau piknik kita batal!" Kardia lantas langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh.

"Tunggulah kami diluar, kami akan bersiap-siap dulu." Kedua pemuda maniak apel itu segera mematuhi perintah dari Degel, seperti mematuhi perintah dari ibu mereka sendiri. (dibekuin Degel)

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit, mereka berempat pun pergi piknik. Kardia membawa karpet kotak-kotak khas piknik, sementara Degel membawa keranjang piknik yang telah diisi dengan berbagai macam makanan, yang telah ia masak sebelumnya. Sementara kedua bocah asuhan mereka kini tengah bermain kejar-kejaran, tepatnya Camus yang mengejar Milo karena mengusilinya sedari tadi.

Degel hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anak didiknya itu, ia bersyukur karena Camus masih bisa beradaptasi dan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tadinya ia sudah sangat khawatir karena Camus tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, untungnya ada Milo yang bisa membuat Camus bertingkah seperti anak kecil biasa. Yah walaupun tingkah Camus tidak pernah kekanak-kanakan sekali macam Milo.

Kardia yang melihat senyum Degel hanya menyeringai dan berniat menggoda tunangan es nya itu.

"Kau ini, klo mau senyum, yang ikhlas dong! Masa cuma tipis kayak gitu? Senyummu itu bikin kamu makin cantik tau!" Degel yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu mendengar kekasihnya memuji dirinya. Namun ia sedikit kesal karena dibilang cantik, hei dirinya bukan Albafica yang kecantikannya sudah terkenal dunia-akhirat.

"Jangan mengatakan saya cantik! Saya ini laki-laki." Ucap Degel kesal

"Oh iya, kau tidak cantik, yang cantik mah si mawar itu ya." Entah kenapa kekesalan penjaga kuil kesebelas itu malah bertambah, bukanya dirinya harus senang karena Kardia tidak lagi memanggilnya cantik..?

"Tapi kau manis, sangaaatt maniss… seperti gula, kau tahu itu?" Goda Saint Scorpio itu lengkap dengan kedipan nakalnya, membuat Degel gatal ingin melempar keranjang yang dibawanya saat ini ke muka menyebalkan tunangannya itu.

Kardia tertawa melihat pemuda yang dipacarinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu itu tersipu dan membuang mukanya. Oh ayolah, apa yang lebih menarik melihat ksatria es yang dikatakan paling dingin nan datar itu tersipu sambil memasang muka _tsundere_? Sungguh melihat wajah pemuda bersurai tosca panjang itu membuat Kardia ingin menciumi wajah pujaan hatinya itu.

Andai kedua murid mereka tidak ada disini pasti Kardia sudah melakukannya dari tadi. Sebagai penggantinya Kardia hanya menggenggam tangan kanan Degel yang bebas dengan tangan kirinya, Kardia juga mengecup punggung tangan mulus saint yang dikatakan paling pintar itu. Membuatnya kembali tersipu, ugh… pemuda yang satu itu sangat mahir membuat dirinya keluar dari sifatnya yang biasa dan… kenapa hari ini dia sangat sering tersipu, huh..?

Sementara itu kedua muridnya hanya mengobrol tak tentu arah, menghiraukan sepenuh hati aksi Kardia tadi.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Makin lama Degel makin gelisah. Kardia saat ini membawanya ke hutan, entah kenapa Kardia senang sekali mengajaknya ke hutan. Apa itu tempat favorit kekasihnya..?

"Tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir. Aku tahu kemana kita akan pergi, kau bersama ku. Jadi akan ku pastikan kau tidak terluka sedikit pun, aku akan menjaga mu. Percayalah pada ku." Berbisik ke telinga ksatria paling dingin itu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya, berhasil membuat Degel sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa kamu membawa saya kesini?"

Tersenyum dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan di tangan putih itu, "karena tempat yang kita tuju berada tepat setelah hutan ini."

Menghela napas dan membiarkan Kardia menariknya. Begitu sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju kedua Aquarius sukses dibuat takjub melihat taman yang amat indah dihadapan mereka, sementara itu duo Scorpio hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang langka dikeluarkan dua makhluk paling dicintai mereka.

"Kardia.. taman.. taman apa ini? Kenapa ada taman seindah ini disini?" Degel kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsi kan keindahan taman yang dilihatnya.

"Yah… aku sebenarnya juga tidak mengetahui kenapa ada taman disini, tadi pagi aku dan Milo tanpa sengaja menemukanya. Menurutku sih taman ini sudah ada sejak dulu, namun karena suatu alasan ditinggalkan. Lihatlah ditengah taman ada patung Athena!"

Degel dan Camus mengikuti perintah Kardia dan benar saja, patung yang dimaksud berdiri anggun diantara sulur-sulur liar, dibawahnya ada kolam ikan yang begitu jernih. Sungguh sayang sekali taman sebagus ini terlupakan.

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk piknik diantara bunga-bunga tulip yang beraneka warna. Kardia menhamparkan karpet yang ia bawa, sementara Degel menata makanan. Kedua murid mereka ikut membantu, sehingga dalam waktu lima menit mereka sudah duduk manis dan menikmati makanan yang dibuat Degel.

"Kurasa kau harus buka kursus memasak dengan Asmita dan Defteros. Makin lama masakanmu seperti masakan direstoran bintang lima."

"Tidak tertarik"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Kubilang tidak tertarik Kardia."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Keheningan tercipta setelah perdebatan kecil yang tak berguna tadi, tak ada yang berbicara, semuanya kini tengah asik memakan masakan Degel. Milo menatap Degel dalam diam, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun dia sendiri bingung mau mengucapkan apa, akhirnya ia diam saja.

Setelah mengahabiskan makanan Milo mengajak Camus untuk berkeliling taman dan Camus pun menyetujuinya. Sementara dua orang dewasa kini tengah bersantai ria, Degel menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon mapple sambil membaca buku, sedangkan Kardia dengan seenaknya tidur dipaha penjaga kuil kesebelas itu sambil memakan sebutir apel yang ia bawa tadi.

Degel yang melihat tingkah Kardia hanya menghela napas pasrah, ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan tapi mereka sedang tidak berdua saja. Walaupun ia menolak pasti kalajengking berambut biru itu keras kepala.

Sudahlah, toh mereka kesini untuk _refreshing_ sejenak.

.

.

 _WHUUSS…_

.

.

Angin bertiup lembut menambah kesan nyaman untuk mereka. Apalagi ditambah dengan daun-daun maple yang sedang menggugurkan daun cantik berwarna merah kecoklatan, menambah nuansa kental musim gugur yang damai. Untuk sesaat keempat orang itu lupa siapa mereka, apa tugas mereka, juga dimana mereka.

Saat ini yang mereka inginkan hanyalah keberadaannya bersama dengan orang terkasih. Tidak ada pertarungan, latihan, atau pun laporan yang menghantui mereka.

Degel mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari buku ke wajah Kardia yang begitu damai, tak ada seringai bengis seperti biasa, atau pun senyum jahil. Degel tersenyum dan perlahan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Kardia, membuat Scorpio dewasa itu menutup mata, menikmati sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Tertawa pelan, pandangan Degel berubah ke anak didiknya juga Kardia sedang bermain sambil tertawa senang. Pemilik sah cloth Aquarius itu bahkan bisa melihat anak didiknya yang biasa kaku juga dingin seperti dirinya tertawa lepas saat Milo terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Degel tidak pernah melihat Camus seperti itu, sepertinya ia tidak salah untuk ikut ajakan pemuda di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Hei."

Degel menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat Kardia membuka matanya perlahan, "apa?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Ucap Kardia sambil tersenyum.

Degel menaikan alisnya sedikit. "Minta apa? Selama aku bisa akan aku berikan, tapi jangn yang aneh-aneh."

"Kapan aku pernah minta yang aneh sih Gel?"

Degel memutar bola matanya, "kau tidak sadar diri rupanya, kau kan sering minta yang aneh-aneh."

Kardia tertawa pelan, tangan kanannya yang semula berada diperut kini ia alihkan ke pipi mulus pujaan hatinya.

"Kali ini tidak, aku hanya ingin… mendengar kau bernyanyi."

Seketika rona merah menghiasi pipi putih Degel, walaupun Aquarius itu masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Kenapa kau meminta hal itu? Sudah kubilang jangan minta yang aneh."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku `kan cuma ingin dengar kau menanyi saja, `kan kemarin aku udah nyanyi. Sekarang giliran kamu nyanyi dong, biar adil."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah Degel, sekali ini saja, yayayaya."

Degel menatap Kardia dengan kesal, tapi Kardia menatapnya balik dengan wajah memelas seperti kucing yang minta dipungut.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Tapi hanya kali ini saja oke?"

"Oke!"

Memperbaiki posisi senderannya dan berdehem pelan sebelum menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ia suka.

Kardia memejamkan matanya, mendengar Degel menyanyi membuatnya ikut larut dalam suasana. Kedua murid mereka mendengar suaa merdu segera berbalik dan setengah terkejut melihat Degel yang terkenal dingin bak es di kutub selatan itu menyanyi dengan merdu. Keduanya pun segera ketempat guru mereka untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan langka dari Degel.

Larut dengan suasana tenang ini, kedua _Gold Saint_ itu tidak menyadari belasan pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua juga anak didiknya.

Ketenangan tersebut tidak bertahan lama ketika Kardia tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari ke depan murid mereka dengan jari telunjuknya yang memanjang juga berubah warna. Hanya selang sepersekian detik saat Kardia menarik Milo juga Camus sebuah serangan meluncur dan meledakkan tempat kedua bocah berpijak tadi.

Melihat hal itu Degel dengan segera bangkit dan setengah berlari menghampiri tiga orang yang berarti baginya. Tak lama keluarlah delapan _Specter_ yang dilaporkan memberontak kepada Hades, hal tersebut sontak membuat Degel juga Kardia memasang postur siaga, tak lupa melindungi penerus mereka.

Para _Specter_ mengelilingi mereka membuat mereka terkepung. Kardia dan Degel memunggungi satu sama lain, kedua murid mereka berada dibelakang. Baik Milo maupun Camus sama-sama menggenggam celana gurunya, tak dapat mereka pungkiri bahwa kini rasa takut mendominasi hati keduanya.

"Degel, aku punya rencana, aku akan alihkan perhatian mereka dan membuat jalan. Kau dan kedua bocah itu berlarilah ke Sanctuary." Bisik Kardia, tentu saja hal itu membuat Degel terkejut.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri bahkan kau sekarang tanpa _cloth_ , itu sama saja bunuh diri." Desis Degel tak suka.

Belum sempat Kardia membalas sebuah tinju berbalut cosmo mengarah kearahnya, dengan sigap Scorpio itu men- _launch Scarlet Needle_ -nya. Membuat sang penyerang terpental ke belakang dengan luka yang lumayan parah.

"Tsk.. klo begitu kau lawan empat, aku lawan empat bagaimana? Sementara kedua bocah ini bisa menunggu dibalik pohon besar disana." Ucap Kardia sambil menunjuk pohon yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya baku hantam pun tak terelakan.

 **O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kardia? Apa luka mu sakit?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Milo saat mereka berempat sedang berjalan pulang, –tentunya setelah membuat delapan musuh mereka terkapar- sementara yang ditanya hanya mengendus saja.

Yah tak heran jika Scorpio mini itu mengkhawatirkan mentornya, Kardia mendapat luka yang bisa dibilang tidaklah kecil. Bahkan lengan baju sebelah kirinya sudah ternoda dengan darah, pun sama dengan Degel. Sudut bibir Aquarius itu samar masih tercetak aliran darah, tangan kanannya masih terlihat mengalirkan darah dari sikut hingga tepat diatas pergelangan tangan.

"Kau pikir aku ini lemah huh? Melawan mereka berempat bukanlah masalah bagiku." Ucap Kardia dengan nada arogan yang menyebalkan, sukses membuat Degel menjitak kepala birunya.

"Jangan sombong Kardia! Kita beruntung mereka gampang emosian, sehingga kita mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka semua tanpa _cloth_." Tegur Degel, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke murid asuhannya yang kini menggenggam erat celana putih yang sudah ternoda darah itu dengan tangan kanan mungilnya. Sementara di tangan kiri ia membawa keranjang piknik yang selamat dari pertempuran, sayang taplak yang mereka bawa tidak cukup beruntung nasibnya.

Walaupun Camus bereskpresi datar, namun semua tahu jika ialah yang paling khawatir. Bahkan ketika _sensei_ nya terkena serangan ia menjerit histeris dan hampir menangis, begitu pun setelah pertarungan usai. Camus langsung menerjang gurunya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, tak peduli jika ia terkena darah Degel.

Menepuk kepala Camus, mencoba untuk menenangkan si Aquarius mini itu. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Degel setengah berbisik kepada bocah berambut merah itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil, namun cengkraman dicelananya tidak dilepas membuat Degel menghela napas.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bicara, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di jajaran 12 kuil. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan sampai mereka tiba di kuil Aries, yang entah kenapa terlihat ramai sekali.

"Demi Athena! Kardia, Degel, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuh kalian penuh luka? Bukankah kalian keluar untuk piknik? Masa iya kalian berantem pas piknik?." Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Shion, terlihat jelas jika ia khawatir –walaupun pertanyaan ngawur nyelip keluar-. Pekikan Shion sukses membuat mereka yang disana mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaan masing-masing.

Belum sempat keduanya menjawab, pertanyaan-pertanyaan sudah keluar kembali dari mulut teman seperjuangan mereka.

"Hei kenapa disini ribut seka- Astaga Degel! Kardia! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Pekikan _feminim_ terdengar dari arah belakang kuil, pekikan itu berasal dari dewi junjungan mereka. Sontak semua yang ada disitu menunduk hormat ke junjungan mereka.

" _Lady_ Athena!" Ucap semua serempak

"Bangunlah kalian, lalu Degel, Kardia, bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian terluka begitu?"

"Umm.. begini Athena, tadi kami diserang _Specter_ liar yang dilaporkan tampak berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini. Mereka menyerang kami saat kami sedang menikmati suasana di taman dibelakang hutan." Jelas Degel

Kening Athena juga yang lain mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Degel yang terakhir.

"Taman dibelakang hutan? Memangnya ada Gel?" Tanya Sissyphus mewakili pikiran yang lain.

"Ah klo soal itu, Kardia tadi pagi tidak sengaja menemukannya saaat ia dan Milo sedang jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah, kurasa intrograsinya bisa ditunda untuk nanti. Sekarang kalian harus obati dulu luka kalian, Shion apa kau punya kotak P3K? Biar aku yang obati mereka." Ucap Aspros. Shion menganggukan kepalanya dan mencari benda yang dimaksud Aspros.

"Biar aku bantu."

"Terima kasih Albafica. Klo begitu kau obati Degel, biar aku yang obati Kardia."

Sementara Kardia dan Degel diobati, Milo dan Camus kini dikerubungi teman-teman mereka, meminta penjelasan karena tidak sabar untuk menunggu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa diserang oleh para _Specter_ itu?"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Wah hebat kalian bisa melihat langsung aksi guru kalian melawan _Specter_ itu!" Shura dan Aprodhite serentak menjitak kepala biru urakan milik sohibnya yang tak mengenal situasi tersebut.

Dan pertanyaan serupa membanjiri dua bocah malang itu.

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa bisa diserang oleh mereka, padahal kami hanya piknik di taman. Dan kami tidak apa-apa, tapi.. Kardia dan Degel terluka saat berusaha melindungi kami." Ucap Milo setelah keadaan sedikit tenang, dan di kalimat terakhir tersirat kesedihan juga kekesalan. Ditambah Camus yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunduk dan menggenggam erat keranjang piknik.

Semua murid terdiam mendengar ucapan Scorpio pirang itu, hingga tak sengaja Aprodhite melihat tangan mungil Milo menggenggam sebuah bunga.

"Milo, kenapa kau bawa-bawa bunga?" Pertanyaan murid Albafica itu sukses membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan, sementara yang disebut hanya menatap bunga yang dipengangnya.

"Oh ini? Nih buat kamu Mus, tadinya aku ingin bawa bunga lain lebih banyak tapi keburu diserang."

Camus kaget saat diberikan bunga tiba-tiba oleh sahabatnya, tapi ia tetap mengambil bunga dari Milo tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sobat masa kecilnya -dengan wajah yang masih datar tentunya-

Aprodhite hanya menatap Milo dengan seringai misteriusnya, "oh aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa seromantis itu Mil." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Romantis? Apa maksudmu Dite? Aku kan tidak memberi Camus bunga mawar merah." Jawab Milo sedikit tidak nyambung.

Aprodhite nyaris terjengkang mendengar ucapan polos temannya yang terkenal dengan kehebohan luar biasanya itu. "Serius Mil, kau memberikan bunga tapi kau tidak tahu artinya?" Tanya Aprodhite.

"Errr… iya. Aku ngasih bunga itu hanya karena bagus saja, lagi pula warnanya sama dengan rambut Camus. Emang ngasih bunga harus ada artinya ya?" Jawab Milo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hanya karena itu? Astaga Milo, anyelir merah itu artinya `aku menginginkanmu` atau bisa juga mengartikan rasa kagum." Semuanya ber-`eehh` ria saat Aprodhite menjelaskan, Dite berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jadi Milo, yang mana yang kau pilih? `Aku menginginkanmu` atau `rasa kagum`, hmm?"

Hening.. semua mata menuju kearah Scorpio mini yang sekarang tengah gugup pun sama dengan Camus, Aquarius satu itu merona dan semakin menunduk, tak sanggup melihat kearah teman-temannya yang kini sibuk menggoda Milo.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka para guru memperhatikan, terlihat hampir semua memasang wajah syok. Sementara guru Milo hanya menyeringai, senang mengetahui sang murid bisa mengikuti jejaknya (?).

"Jadi Milo bagaimana?" Ucap Aiolia dengan nada iseng juga seringai menyebalkannya.

"Eh, apanya yang bagaimana?" Hampir semua anak murid juga guru terjengkang kebelankang mendengar ucapan polos kalajengking pirang itu. Sungguh sepertinya Camus harus bersabar dengan sahabatnya yang kelewat tidak peka itu.

"Astaga Milo! Masa kau tidak tahu maksudnya sih? Dengar Dite menyuruhmu memilih salah satu dari dua arti bunga anyelir merah." Kanon menarik napasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi yang mana yang kau pilih? `Aku menginginkanmu` atau hanya sekadar `rasa kagum` saja?"

"Ehh.. umm, entahlah. Aku masih tidak mengerti ucapan kalian." Detik itu juga terdengar suara `Gedebuk` yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa orang yang terjengkang kebelakang, ada juga yang _sweatdrop_ melihat kelemotan kalajengking kecil itu, kecuali Camus yang terlihat kecewa dengan Milo (Loh?).

Sagalah yang pertama bangkit, lalu menepuk pundak mini Aquarius itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. "Yang sabar ya Mus, semoga kau sabar menghadapi mahluk yang paling tidak peka nan lemot ini."

"Hei!"

Kita tinggalkan para murid yang sedang sibuk dengan celotehan yang kurang bermakna, mari kita lihat _Gold Saint_ yang sama ricuhnya dengan murid.

"Kardia, apa yang berikan kepada Milo? Kenapa ia jadi sangat lemot huh? Kau tidak kasian apa sama muridnya si _Master Ice_ itu? Lihatlah, mukanya sudah melas dan aku yakin ia sedang menahan nangis karena doi-nya kelewat gak peka." Manigoldo langsung menyerbu penjaga kuil kedelapan itu tanpa jeda sedikit pun. Alhasil Manigoldo kini tengah menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, demi memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen.

"Bener apa kata preman itu, kau kasih si Milo makan apa hingga otaknya lemot minta ampun itu?" Manigoldo mendelik ke _Gold Saint_ yang –dulu- merupakan calon _Pope,_ Gemini Aspros.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku preman huh? Mau kukirim kau ke Mekai?"

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan mengirimmu terlebih dahulu ke dimensi antah berantah."

Adu mulut antara bintang kembar dan kepiting pun dimulai (kita skip saja karena itu tidak penting).

"Itu sih bukan karena makanannya, tapi emang dari sananya dia udah lemot parah."

"Aku kasian sama Camus, harus bersabar mempunyai _best friend_ yang tingkat lemotnya udah mendewa." Ucap Defteros dengan prihatin

"Kurasa ia bisa mengatasinya."

Semua langsung menengok ke asal suara, Degel yang diperhatikan begitu intens oleh teman seperjuangannya merasa risih.

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Tidak cuma kaget saja pas kamu bilang begitu. Tau darimana kamu klo Camus bisa sabar ngehadepin bocah yang sebelas duabelas ma si Kardia itu?"

Degel memutar bola matanya, "aku gurunya jelas tahu."

Mendadak Manigoldo yang udah beres tempur sama Aspros menyeringai membuat Degel dan yang lain merasa Cancer satu itu sudah gila.

"Kenapa Do? Kok nyengir tiba-tiba? Udah gak waras ya.." entah sengaja atau tidak yang pasti perkataan dari timbangan emas itu membuat emosinya naik lagi.

"Wah iya, kepala mu agak panas. Degel cepat tolong Manigoldo sebelum ia tambah parah!" Ditambah perkataan Regulus yang kelewat polos, sungguh Manigoldo ingin menggetok kepala dua orang tak tahu malu itu.

"Hush, Dohko, jangan berkata seperti itu, kau juga Regulus. Tidak baik." Shion menjitak pelan teman sejak kecilnya, sementara Dohko hanya nyengir.

"Jadi kenapa kamu tiba-tiba nyengir Do?"

"Enggak sih, cuma… Degel bisa ngomong kayak gitu juga gara-gara pengalaman pribadi, ya gak Gel?"

Dengan kompak semuanya nyengir gaje –minus Kardia dan Degel- bahkan sampai ada yang ketawa ketiwi.

' _Menakutkan'_ itulah pikiran duo saint emas yang sedang menjadi topik perbincangan mereka.

"Bener juga ya, biar Kardia lemot and gak peka setengah mati, ujung-ujungnya jadian juga. Eh bukan deh, sekarang statusnya udah tunangan, ya gak Kar?"

Rona merah menghiasi pipi sepasang kekasih itu, yang lain hanya tertawa melihat sejoli yang sedang merona hebat itu.

"Oh aku sungguh iri dengan kalian, apalagi Karida kau sungguh romantis sekali melamar sembari menyanyi."

"Iya loh, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau punya suara yang merdu Kar."

Dan berbagai komentar lainnya pun bermunculan.

Pasangan Kalajengking-Es itu sudah sangat malu, buktinya pipi mereka berdua sudah sewarna dengan kalajengking kedinginan (?). Sesaat kemudian mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar, darimana kalian tahu jika aku melamar Degel dengan cara seperti itu? Lagi pula kok kalian tahu aku dan Degel sudah tunangan, kayaknya kita belum kasih tahu soal itu deh." Ucap Kardia curiga

 _`Glek`_

Hilang sudah tawa, digantikan dengan keringat dingin yang perlahan membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Habislah sudah, dua orang yang paling dihindari untuk hal ini sudah mengetahuinya!

Degel menyipitkan matanya saat melihat semua orang –minus para murid, ia juga Kardia- gugup. Satu hal masuk ke otak cerdas Degel, mereka menyembiunyikan sesuatu yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan ia juga Kardia.

"Kalian… mengikuti kami?" Pertanyaan dingin dari mahluk paling dingin itu sukses membuat semua membeku.

 _`Mampus! Habis sudah riwayat kami, kenapa Degel bisa langsung tahu sih?!`_

Batin para tersangka kompak.

"A-haha.. engga kok Gel, kita gak ngebuntutin kalian, cuma…"

"Cuma.. emm.. cuma.."

Aspros dan Defteros gagal untuk menyelamatkan nyawa delapan orang disitu (Kardia, Degel, murid, Asmita, n El Cid gak keitung).

"Hoo… cuma apa eh?" Kardia tersenyum bak malaikat pencabut nyawa, kuku merahnya sudah mulai memanjang. Oh hal itu diperparah dengan suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis, _great_ , itu artinya dua _algojo_ sudah siap mengirim mereka bertemu dengan Dewa Kematian.

"Ehe-he… a-ampun Kar, Gel"

"MATI KALIAN!"

"GYAAAA!"

Kita doa `kan saja supaya buruan kalajengking dan ksatria es selamat dari maut, karena para penerusnya belum cukup umur untuk menggantikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Yo, ketemu lagi dengan Asami yang cantik ini/plak. Masih dengan pair paling bertolak belakang, Scorpio-Aquarius!

*sfx : suara tepuk tangan

Gomen ne baru bisa update lagi, kesibukan di dunia nyata sangat menyita banyak waktu saya hiks..

Saran dan kritikan saya terima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan sungkan untuk RnR

Ps: Oh ya Mba Mora, fic-nya lunas yaa… Maaf telat (banget), semoga fic ini bisa menghibur anda

Sampai Jumpa lagi~~

Angle Asami Out~~


End file.
